


Fighting 'Till the End

by Wild Imagination 7 (Winged_Wolf)



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Wolf/pseuds/Wild%20Imagination%207
Summary: Starling v.s. the Dark Ace. Who will win? *Character Death*
Relationships: None





	Fighting 'Till the End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I thought of this last night. I couldn't go to sleep so I wrote it down, and now I'm typing it.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

In a cave trail, Starling was fighting the Dark Ace, and losing badly. Starling was bleeding from various injuries, while the Dark Ace barely had a scratch on him. He laughed and knocked her down with his weapon. Starling lay there, on the ground, struggling to get up, but failing miserably. The Dark Ace placed his foot on Starling's neck, and pressed down, making her mouth fill with dirt. Seemingly from nowhere, Dark Ace took out the Intercepter's Shield. Starling's eyes widened in surprise, and horror, as she realized what he was about to do. Dark Ace brought the shield down upon Starling's head. Blood starting pouring out, Starling could feel his heart rate slowing. He plunged his sword through her heart for extra measure. Satisfied that his opponent was dead, the Dark Ace walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Now back to getting my key ring off my book. New Record! Two Stories in one day! Yahoo! and I still haven't finished dinner.


End file.
